Power operated vehicles are marketed which carry out a variety of landscaping or gardening functions, in particular lawn mowing, grass trimming, lawn edging, soil cultivation and leaf blowing.
Various types of machines carrying reel mowers are commercially available but they all suffer from the disadvantage that when the machine is pivotally turned the lawn is scuffed which detracts from its appearance. It is an object of the present invention to provide a lawn maintenance vehicle, employing a reel mower, which may be pivotally redirected without damaging the lawn surface.
Grass trimmers in the form of spinners with cutters of nylon thread are operated by hand, the spinners being mounted on the end of a pole. Such devices are cumbersome to handle and it is another object of the present invention to provide a lawn trimmer which is mounted on a vehicle and operable therefrom.
Cultivators include vehicles which will circle a tree to break up the soil in a circular bed around the tree. The problem with such vehicles is that uniform movement about the tree is difficult to achieve. It is another object of the present invention to provide a cultivator which will guide the vehicle in a uniformly circular movement about a tree.
Mobile blowers are presently in use which will blow leaves or other light debris into rows or piles for collection. Such blowers are manually operable and cumbersome to handle. It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle which will carry a blower for directing leaves into piles or rows and which is convertible into a collector.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lawn and garden maintenance vehicle operable by a single person to mow a lawn, to trim a lawn, to cultivate soil and/or to blow or collect leaves or other light debris.